


genius

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: Chin rested on his palm as he watched Hunk cook, Matt mumbled, “…You know, Hunk’s actually kind of a genius, isn’t he?”Pidge blinked at her brother. “Well, yeah? Wasn’t it obvious?”Matt blinked back, distracted from the hypnotizing sight of Hunk whipping meringue. “Not… really?”“He complied the C-triple library that’s letting us interface with Altean tech,” Pidge informed him dryly. “Anddespitehis insistence onsingle-modulating gendocamps—”The last part was pitched loud enough to carry and very clearly directed at Hunk, who glared at their table. “Do Ilooklike I have time to waste on anunnecessarybutton press?”“He is, actually, a genius,” Pidge finished as she relaxed back into her seat.





	genius

**Author's Note:**

> i got... more hidge requests than expected honestly. peeeerobably should have clumped them together, but ah well. too late now.

Chin rested on his palm as he watched Hunk cook, Matt mumbled, “…You know, Hunk’s actually kind of a genius, isn’t he?”

Pidge blinked at her brother. “Well, yeah? Wasn’t it obvious?”

Matt blinked back, distracted from the hypnotizing sight of Hunk whipping meringue. “Not… really?”

“He complied the C-triple library that’s letting us interface with Altean tech,” Pidge informed him dryly. “And _despite_ his insistence on _single-_ _modulating gendocamps_ —”

The last part was pitched loud enough to carry and very clearly directed at Hunk, who glared at their table. “Do I _look_ like I have time to waste on an _unnecessary_ button press?” 

“He is, actually, a genius,” Pidge finished as she relaxed back into her seat. “I figured out how the galactic standard worked, but Hunk was really the one who figured out how to make it do what we wanted.”

“Huh,” said Matt. There was a smile forming around the corners of his mouth that worried Pidge greatly.

“…What?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Matt, with an overt kind of faux innocence. He even shrugged into it. “Just… I think I’ve heard Mom and Dad have that _exact_ same conversation before.”

Pidge blinked. _Suspicious_. “…Are you trying to say something?”

“Oh, no, not really.” He was still too innocent. Pidge didn’t trust it for a second. “Just that your communicator background is a little… you know… _interesting_.”

Pidge choked over the punch to her gut, air scraping her throat as she squawked, “How did you get my _communicator?!”_

Her background was a selfie of her and Hunk right after they’d saved a planet known for its tech advancements from the Galra, which was _totally kosher_ and Matt was reading into things _entirely too much_ —but her face felt so hot she doubted she’d ever actually convince him of that.

Matt was leering at her now, like her every move was just playing into his hands, and Pidge found it a trial to keep her hands on the table and not fisted in his lapels.

Hunk interrupted before she could lose the fight.

“Now, now, kids.” He had his arms folded over his chest, broad and solid and a little bit inescapable. “No arguing at the dinner table. What’s the problem here?”

Pidge folded back into her seat, weirdly self-conscious. “No problems. It’s nothing.”

Then she kicked Matt’s shin, because that grin was too irritating to stand.

“Oh-kay,” said Hunk dubiously. Thankfully, he was content to drop it. “Dinner’s done, by the way.”

Pidge hopped out of her seat like the bench was lava, Matt hot on her heels and their differences dispelled like morning mist.


End file.
